


pure sunshine

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back to life hadn’t been easy, not in the least, but it’s amazing that things are normal enough for her to be studying at Bryn Mawr- even if under a fake name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pure sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/131328492090/danielle)

Allison sits down in Introduction to Statistics with a happy sigh. Coming back to life hadn’t been easy, not in the least, but it’s amazing that things are normal enough for her to be studying at Bryn Mawr- even if under a fake name.

(It’s better sometimes to let  _Allison Argent_  be a figment of the past, to read over articles that once would have ended with blood.)

“Allison?!” a girl yelps, and she keeps her eyes down, repeating the mantra:  _not mine, not me, not mine, not me_.

“Allison, I can’t believe you’re here!” the same voice says, sitting beside her, and she finally looks up to see Heather’s friend, Danielle.

Her breath catches, and she’s torn between flat out denying everything and running away, when Danielle continues on, thankfully not demanding to know how she’s breathing. “It’s been so long- I just had to transfer out of there, I wish I’d kept in touch but- well, you know. How are things with you?”

Allison smiles, unable to not, “Really good.” She adopts a quieter tone as the professor finally enters, “Lunch after?”

And Danielle grins, pure sunshine. “Yeah.”


End file.
